


A Graveyard: 1938

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: who_contest, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Reunion" " http://who-contest.livejournal.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Graveyard: 1938

It didn't hurt. Not physically anyway. Amy had thought it would hurt. Instead there was a moment of cold, like she's just stepped into an icy shower. It flashed up her spine and consumed her. In an instant it was gone and she felt normal again.

But nothing was normal. Nothing would ever be normal. Everything had changed.

She was in 1938 again. And 1938 was where she was going to stay.

"Amy..." Rory said. He was looking at her like he couldn't believe she was really here. She hadn't got the the point where she could believe it either.

She ran over to him and threw her arms around him. 

They were still in the graveyard. There were less graves. The plot where just seconds ago she had been looking at Rory's headstone was empty.

They held each other tight.

"I'm so sorry," he said, his voice quiet. "I'm so so sorry." 

"Not your fault," Amy said. Her eyes were wet with tears. She wanted to be strong but her heart was breaking.

They held each other in silence. The cold facts weren't really sinking in yet. Like the fact they were never going to see the Doctor again. Like the fact they were trapped in 1938.

They were both in shock. Numb. 

"What do we do now?" Rory finally asked. 

"We live. We get old. Together." 

"No matter what we're together. That's all that matters. That's all that ever matters," Rory was thinking about the consequences. He was thinking about his dad. What was going to happen to his dad?

"Stop thinking about it," Amy said and tightened her hold on him. 

He nodded. He closed his eyes and held onto his wife.


End file.
